Deathringers
An elite class in their own right and burdened with guardianship over the River of Death, the Deathringers are tasked with ensuring all those within the River remain subdued during their journey between the realms of life and death. Should any attempt to escape back through the Gates of Death, or even through the First Gate back into the realm of the living, it is the duty of all Deathringers to send them back into the River by whatever means necessary. Unlike most other classes, one is chosen to become a Deathringer, though how they are selected is still a matter of mystery even to the Academy, and there are only ever a few Deathringers chosen to fulfill the role at any one point. It is unknown why or within whom a Deathringer's abilities manifest, but thus far, no correlation has been seen between a Deathringer being chosen and if they bear Descent or not. A Deathringer's Ability Deathringers are unique in being and ability, as it is completely separate from, and are in no way connected to the Academy. Many people thus believe the Deathringers to transcend even the formation of the Academy. Deathringers tend to manifest their abilities around puberty, where during their sleep, a chosen being is sent straight into the First Precinct of Death without real intention to do so. At this point, the chosen must then instinctively return to the world of the living through the First Gate. Upon a successful return, the chosen awakens from their "death slumber" and becomes a true Deathringer. Failure to return however, results in a true death of the chosen, sending them straight into the realm of death forever. Upon becoming a true Deathringer, they are granted the ability to use Death magic and are gifted with an instrument of death. While they may choose to continue their training on their own, almost all Deathringers have opted to undergo tutelage under the Guardians themselves, the only other beings capable of performing Death magic aside from the Deathringers themselves. During their direct training under the Guardians, Deathringers are trained to cast powerful Death magics. This Death magic is not necessarily necromantic as so much as they are simply to do with Death, drawing upon the power that emanates the River of Death. This includes the ability to create Death runes, cast powerful Death spells and the ability to detect life energy within those around them (or lack thereof). Once proficient enough, more advanced abilities include being able to resurrect those who have just left the realm of life, without having to venture into the River itself. The Instruments of Death All Deathringers are gifted with a set of Death Instruments once they complete their test and become true Deathringers. These Instruments are always comprised of seven parts, each magically able to create the specific magical tone of each Spirit of Death: * Belisar, the Sleeper * Varanis, the Waker * Elkaroth, the Walker * Khovat, the Speaker * Dymani, the Thinker * Orineth, the Binder * Artavan, the Weeper The first set of Instruments given to Deathringers are always a set of seven hand-held bells, each forged at the respective Gates for which their tone resonates. While the first set of Instruments are always a set of bells, most Deathringers have crafted their own Instruments to suit their own needs. Doing so however, requires the Deathringer in question to venture into the River of Death themselves and forge each of the seven instrumental parts at their respective Gates of Death. The Current Deathringers There are currently 8 chosen Deathringers, the most the supernatural world has seen in centuries, though the Academy attributes this to the ever increasing population of Earth. * Ravelle - bearer of the Bells * Aemon - bearer of the Pan Flute * Phillippe - bearer of the Lyre * Lachlan - bearer of the Bells * Tatia - bearer of her Voice (colloquially called the "Deathsinger") * Ishaan - bearer of the Pan Flute * Bella - bearer of the Harp * Xin Yue - bearer of the Gu Zheng